


Dellamor(t)e - 2

by Elefwin, WTF The Monstrumologist 2021 (LoveDeathMonsters)



Category: The Monstrumologist Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDeathMonsters/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Monstrumologist%202021
Summary: гроб, гроб, кладбище, рейтинг.
Relationships: Will Henry/Pellinore Warthrop
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Dellamor(t)e - 2

**Author's Note:**

> рейтинговое продолжение к https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089983

Падали мы сумбурно, неловко, горячо — восхитительно... и долго. Когда Уортроп не дал мне сразу кончить, я даже был ему благодарен: это было бы позорно быстро, слишком быстро, я ещё не успел всего почувствовать и осознать и тем более не смел задумываться про следующий раз. Нет, пусть ещё, ещё немного, я только наловчился целоваться, не утыкаясь носом куда попало и не стукаясь зубами, только попробовал понять, что это на меня у самого Уортропа стоит так, что верится с трудом, а дышится — тем более... И когда он направил, а потом удержал мою руку, это было... невероятно и правильно, ведь сам я справился бы хуже, а не дай Бог сейчас сделать что-нибудь не так!..

А потом у бездны и впрямь не оказалось дна, потому что Уортроп — не думать, не думать, когда и как он набрался опыта, иначе я не кончу, а просто кончусь сам здесь и сейчас — Уортроп прекрасно знал, что делает, и сделал это снова. И легко удержал моё изнывающее тело, но не мой язык. Потому что рук зажать мне рот уже не хватило.

— Уилл Генри! Где ты только набрался таких выражений! — а вот Уортропу было, было любопытно, а меня, оказывается, даже от его сердитого шёпота как током прошивает, как же нам теперь препираться, как теперь... — Тебе что-то не нравится?!

— Н-н... нет, т'есть да, — старый гроб не был создан для любви, воздуха в нём не хватало, вот и Уортроп задыхался, и я тоже. — Мне н-равится, сэр, но я больше не м-м-могу!

— Правда? — он снова повёл наши так удачно переплетённые руки, лаская оба члена, Господи, как же хорошо, но невыносимо медленно! Будь в гробу чуть больше места, ну может быть, а так! Если можно взвыть всем телом, то я взвыл.

— Сэр!!! Вы так и собираетесь... развлекаться... все полтора часа?!

— Уже меньше, — довольно выдохнул Уортроп. — Ты куда-то торопишься? Они всё ещё здесь, — уж не знаю, как он слышал перестук и клацанье лапок Pupus Agilis, когда кровь так оглушительно шумела в ушах, но я ему верил. Ещё бы это помогало! — К тому же, если всё... закончится сейчас, в этом гробу станет ещё неуютнее, согласись.

Нет, не помогло! Даже нотацию он читал таким голосом, что голову сносило, и даже перспектива лежать в тесном смердящем гробу разгорячёнными, насквозь мокрыми и липкими меня не остудила, совсем наоборот. Тем более, что наши руки опять в горячей и скользкой тесноте провернулись и сжались сладко, но недостаточно, чтобы... Меня била дрожь, с которой я уже не мог совладать, я больше не стонал и не ругался — я издавал такие звуки, за которые, будучи в здравом уме, сгорел бы со стыда, но я-то не был в здравом уме! Я заходился в агонии неутолённого желания, умирающему всё равно...

И тут Уортроп, который тоже, наверное, был не в себе — разве стал бы человек нормальный так поступать с нами обоими! — Уортроп совершил большую ошибку. Он поцеловал меня в висок — лучше бы пристрелил, право слово — и шепнул:

— Тише, Уилл Генри... Ну, прикуси что-нибудь.

А я даже в агонии оставался послушным ассистентом. Я прикусил.

И всё кончилось. Уортроп подавился воздухом, которого в гробу почти не осталось уже, как-то хитро вывернул руку вопреки законам анатомии, стиснул пальцы мёртвой хваткой, и — и!..

— Уилл Генри, — сорванным голосом сказал Уортроп. Судя по тому, что зубастые твари не сбежались, не развалили гроб и не сожрали нас наконец, никто из нас не кричал. Хотя... тела своего я не чувствовал, только раскалывалась голова да тянуло вывернутое запястье. — Вообще-то я имел в виду, например, куртку, Уилл Генри.

Стыд и вина, вина и стыд радостно впились в меня, как я вот только что — Уортропу в плечо. Я бросился извиняться, потянулся проверить, насколько всё плохо, но мне велели помолчать и не лезть грязными руками. Я лизнул не самую чистую ладонь, зажавшую мне рот — Уортроп зашипел сквозь зубы, убрал руку и вытер её о мои штаны.

— Ну хватит, Уилл Генри. Не знаю как ты, а я не собираюсь навеки застрять в этом гробу. Застегнись, мы уходим.

Вот так, из огня огненного в холод. Как не было ничего. И в гробовой темноте не разглядишь, что он себе думает — ха, как будто при свете было бы проще!

— Уходим, сэр? Все твари разбежались? — сам я себя едва слышал сквозь вату в голове, не то что монстров. Хорош ассистент, нечего сказать...

— А если не все, — мрачно сказал Уортроп, — то тем хуже для них.

Стараясь не шуметь, мы вывалились из гроба. Pupus Agilis повезло, они и правда все ушли. Уортроп оглядывался, ища, кого бросить на монстрологический алтарь, но на глаза ему попадался только я, а у меня уже была своя банка в его коллекции... Так что мы, для порядка потыкавшись во все углы склепа, наконец-то выбрались наружу, и сколько же там было свежего воздуха! А света!

На свету Уортроп нас придирчиво осмотрел и остался доволен. Пыльные, помятые, потные и грязные, воняющие мертвечиной — выглядели мы как порядочные монстрологи, идущие с непростого дела, а не... А не. Только вот воротник он так и не застегнул, свежий покус на глазах наливался нехорошим красным, и надо было об этом сказать, но язык мой намертво прилип к нёбу.

Ушли мы недалеко: Уортроп устроился на камне, который мог быть вросшим в землю замшелым надгробием, а мог и не быть, и наскоро зарисовывал в блокноте гнездовище — с натуры и по памяти, а я заглядывал ему через плечо. Кажется, он о чём-то говорил, кажется, даже спрашивал меня — как, на мой взгляд, лучше: сначала выжечь колонию или сразу жахнуть динамитом... От того самого гроба так или иначе ничего не останется, как не было. И вспоминать, а тем более говорить, не о чем. Взгляд мой был занят другим: он раз за разом пересчитывал отметины от моих собственных зубов на грязно-белой коже.

— ...Генри! Да что ж такое, — не дозвавшись меня, Уортроп обернулся и не сразу, но понял, куда я смотрю.

Он весь как-то сник, вздохнул и застегнул наконец рубашку. В голове у меня тотчас прояснилось, и вместо всяких смутных непотребств захотелось сбежать подальше. Ну, или провалиться сквозь землю, если ноги не удержат. А сверху добавить динамитом...

— Прекрати думать глупости, Уилл Генри, — сказал недовольный Уортроп. — Никуда этот укус не денется... и я тоже.


End file.
